Only you, Girl Potatoes!
by shafa.sisparkyu
Summary: Sasha yang diajak kencan oleh Jean sangat bahagia. Namun,dihari pertama kencan mereka Sasha malah mendapati Jean yang sudah berduan dengan Mikasa, sosok gadis yang sangat dicintai dan dikagumi oleh Jean dulu. Sasha sedih dan sangat kesal. Dia takut apakah Jean masih mencintai Mikasa yang sudah memiliki Eren atau tidak.


Rambut coklat caramel yang di ikat ekor kuda itu berkilau diterpanya cahaya sang surya. Raut wajahnya yang sudah nampak kesal dan bosan menunggu. Tumben sekali ia berdandan. Biasanya hanya asal—karena tak terlalu memikirkan.

Kutepuk pelan pundaknya—dari arah belakang. Ia berbalik,mata caramelnya membulat dan senyuman sumringah yang tadinya cuman senyuman kecut yang kesan terganti terbentuk di bibirnya. Aku membalas senyuman itu sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"... maaf membuatmu menunggu"ucapku. Dia mengangguk kecil. Lucu sekali dimataku. Kemudian kutautkan kedua tangan kami dan menariknya untuk berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang sebuah festival. Wajahnya sangat gembira tak seperti awalnya—yang nampak kesal.

"sekarang mau kemana?"tanyaku. ia dengan antusias menunjuk sebuah toko yang menjual kembang gula. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal—apa dia bocah?—.

"heeh.. memangnya kau bocah?"ucapku mengejek. Dia mencubit pelan lenganku sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang nampaknya sudah cemberut.

"ah,maaf... jadi kau mau itu?"ucapku. ia mengangguk, dan kami pun pergi membeli kembang gula itu.

Sasha Braus. Gadis yang tak habis pikir bisaku cintai itu. sifatnya yang tidak menjaga kepribadian sebagai cewek dan makan yang banyak itu. sangat berbeda dari sosok Mikasa Ackerman. Ah,hey! Aku sudah punya Sasha untuk apa aku mengingatnya—bodoh sekali.

"umm.. Jean ada apa?". Dia menyentuh tanganku—dan aku tersadar dari lamunan singkatku itu. aku menggeleng pelan menandakan tak ada apa-apa.

"ah,begitu". Dia kembali melanjutkan makan kembang gulanya.

"eeee... Sasha kenapa makanmu belepotan begitu?"tanyaku sambil mengambil saputanganku dan mengelap kembang gula yang tertempal di pipinya—lengket.

"ah, habisnya enak sekali sih". Jawabnya enteng. Aku mendengus kesal, daripada pacar, aku lebih terlihat seperti ayahnya.

"Sha... nempel nih". Ucapku kesal. Sedangkan gadis yang berada di hadapanku ini hanya bersikap nggak peduli. Dasar.

"uh,aku ke toilet dulu kalau ghitu. Jangan kemana-mana yah!". Ujarnya sambil berlalu. Aku memandang punggungnya yang sudah menjauh.

"pasti Sasha bakalan lama. Apa sebaiknya aku pergi main dulu yah?". Pikirku menuju arena Roller Coster.

Rambut hitam sebahu, tubuhnya yang tinggi, kulit putihnya, mata onyx itu. Mikasa AcKerman.

"Mi-mikasa?". Aku menghampiri Mikasa yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi sendirian.

"ah,kau Jean?". Aku mengangguk. Tanpa dipersilahkan aku duduk disampingnya.

"kau sendirian?". Tanyaku. Dia menggeleng—sambil menunjuk kearah kanan kami. Aku mengikuti. Dan tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua dan pirang. Eren Jeager dan Armin Arlert. Yang sedang membeli ice cream dan beberapa snack dikejauhan.

"ah,jadi kau bersama mereka yah? Kukira kau kencan dengan Eren". Ucapku, wajahnya memerah namun segera ia tutup dengan syal merah miliknya.

"bagaimana denganmu?". Dia bertanya. Aku menerawang. Membayangkan sosok gadis kentang. Tunggu? Kentang?.

"ah,astaga aku meninggalkan Sasha sendirian!"ucapku panik.

"sebaiknya kau cari Sasha". Suruhnya. Aku mengangguk.

"sampai jumpa dan salam untuk Eren dan Armin!"ucapku seraya pergi meninggalkan Mikasa seorang diri. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Setibanya ditempat aku berdiri tadi, belum nampak juga sosok Sasha.

"apa dia belum selesai,yah? Tapi masa sudah 20 menit begini belum juga. Atau dia pergi mencariku?". Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

-Sasha Braus-

Baru saja kutinggal dia beberapa menit, ia sudah menghilang.

"Jean kemana? Apa sebaiknya aku mencarinya?". Pikirku. Setelah memutuskan untuk pergi mencarinya. Hm, pasti Jean kearena Roller Coster dia kan suka permainan menantang.

Setibanya disana. Tak jauh sudah kulihat Jean sedang duduk bersama—eh? Mikasa? Dan Mikasa menutup mulutnya dengan syal, ciri khas Mikasa kalau lagi merona. Jangan-jangan Jean menggoda Mikasa!?

Rasanya hatiku hancur. Aku tau Jean pernah menyukai Mikasa, tapi apa dia masih menyukai Mikasa meski kami sudah berpacaran? Bodoh. Sosok Mikasa yang selalu menjadi bintang utama itu tak akan tergantikan olehku. Argh!

Sebaiknya aku pulang.

-Jean Kirschtein-

Aduh, Sasha kemana sih? Apa sebaiknya kutelpon saja yah?

Kurogoh ponsel di saku celana-ku. Mencari kontak Sasha dan menghubunginya.

Jean : Sasha? Kamu dimana?  
Sasha : apa pedulimu?  
Jean : Hey,Sa apa sih maksudmu?  
Sasha : Ohhh... sudah senang habis ngobrol dengan sang pujaan hati,yah?  
Jean : hey,Sa aku tak ngerti!  
Sasha : jangan pura-pura bodoh Jean!  
Jean : Sasha!  
Sasha : kau pikir aku tak melihatmu berduaan dengan Mikasa,hah!? Kau gombal padanya yah sehingga dia merona begitu!?  
Jean : itu salah paham Sa!  
Sasha : cih,jangan bohong!  
Jean : aku bisa jela—.

Argh! Sial. Bodoh, kenapa malah jadi salah paham begini sih? Sebaiknya aku mencarinya. Semoga dia tidak terlalu jauh. Aku mengecek lokasinya saat ini. Tidak terlalu jauh, di Halte Bus? Aku harus segera kesana.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat Sasha yang sedang menangis sambil makan kentang. Kebiasaannya kalau sedih.

"Sasha!"panggilku sambil menghampirinya.

Dia tak menggubrisku.

"Sa, aku bisa menjelaskan ini kok!"ucapku menahan tahannya.

"aku nggak butuh!"bentaknya.

"meski dulu aku suka Mikasa, sekarang sudah tidak! Aku tidak perlu bintang dihatiku, cukup kentang sepertimu yang tinggal di dalam hatiku!"ucapku.

Dia terdiam, air matanya mengalir dan kentangnya sudah habis. Aku memeluknya dan menceritakan kejadian tadi. Syukur dia gadis yang tidak keras kepala hingga dia mengerti.

"aku sangat menyukaimu, Sasha Braus"ucapku sambil mengecup dahi-nya singkat.

Dia memelukku dengan erat "maaf,Jean! Aku juga sangat menyukaimu!"

-END-


End file.
